The Elite on Berk
by stratis voyer
Summary: Dragon, a legendary warrior of the universe protectors known as The Elite, decides to pay Berk a visit


Hiccup always enjoyed flying. The feeling of freedom. The wind whipping through his hair seemed to just set him at ease. Normally he would forget all the worries of the day, lost in the clouds with toothless. But today he had a lot on his mind, well one thing in particular. His girlfriend Astrid. If he could even call her that he didn't know. He's been puzzled for a while now, soaring through the skies everyday trying to make sense of everything. Trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"I just don't get it bud," he said patting his dragon's head, "what did I do wrong? She hasn't acted like this since before I became a hero." The dragon snorted a reply, seeming to try and calm his rider. Hiccup doesn't say anything more and is absorbed in his thoughts for some time. When the sky got darker he reasoned it would be best if he headed back, lest his father get worried about him. _Or Astrid,_ he thought, but shook the thought away. _She would never miss me, I'm nothing too her. Just another problem._ He turns a smooth right and heads back for Berk.

Astrid, back on Berk, was worried out of her mind. "Did I scare him away? He's never been gone this long without saying anything." She says to herself as she picks up a rock and tosses it across the square. It hits the side of the forge with a loud _clunk._ But otherwise everything is eerily silent save for a few terrible terrors sleeping atop her house behind her, snoring softly. She looks at the haddock house thirty yards to her left and makes the snap decision to go wait for him. _He has to be back sometime._ She opens the door and the creak is deafening in the silence of the night. She winces and stops the door from opening anymore, quietly slipping through. She prays she didn't wake up his father Stoick as she pads up the stairs to her lovers room. The light under Stoick's door is still out, indicating that the loud creak didn't wake him. She heads down a few steps then turns to hiccup's door. Thank the gods it's regularly oiled. It doesn't make any noise when opened and she gently closes the door when she's fully inside. The room is dark and has a familiar scent to it. She smiles softly when she sees his desk littered with papers. Old discarded drawings and failed inventions.

She sheds her armor and tugs on one of his faded green tunics, inhaling the strong scent of pine and hot metal. Crawling into his bed and wrapping the wool blankets around her, his scent stronger than ever, she realizes how much she misses him and how much he has changed her. Her chest feels uncomfortable to the point that she cringes. That's when the tears come, unwelcome and shameful.

The night is dark and bleak, no longer comforting. By the time he gets to Berk, Hiccup is bitter and cold. The whole night spent brooding over his thoughts of how he doesn't seem significant in Astrid's eyes. They touch ground outside his door and he notices how silent it is, _it's never this silent…_ He dismounts and sends toothless bounding after the door. Stepping to the front door he sees the door slightly open, but doesn't think much of it. _Dad was probably too tired or drunk to close it all the way._ Toothless pushes through him and the front door and circles his stone, warming it up and promptly plopping down with a sigh. Seeing that, a small smile found its way to Hiccup's face. However it was short lived when he remembers why he was so glum. Silently, as to not wake up his father, he makes his way up the steps and to his room.

Walking inside and shedding his clothes, he doesn't seem to realize that the source of his thoughts is laying quite undressed on his bed. The shock that spreads through him is enough to make him slightly yelp. The noise was enough to make Astrid change her position in the bed but not enough to wake her. The new position was quite revealing. The blankets were up to her waist and the shirt was scrunched up to just below her chest. Her expression was peaceful but Hiccup notices the streaks on her cheeks. _She is in my bed, and was crying?_ With a renewed vote of confidence he crawls over her and places a gentle kiss upon her lips. They were soft and smooth like velvet and tasted like a warm summer breeze with a hint of blackberry. He lingers there for longer than he should, too absorbed with the sensation. He jumps slightly when her hands find their way up his sides and into his unruly rust colored hair, cold from the night air. He tries to pull away but she holds him fast and kisses him back hard, as if he would go away again, this time forever. He places his left hand on her side, close to her chest but she didn't mind in the least. She pulls him into the bed more, sending him sprawling over her. She giggles against his lips and he's taken aback. _Astrid doesn't giggle…._ The anger from his thoughts come back full force and he picks her up from the bed and sets her on his desk never breaking the kiss. She yelps, surprised at his vigor and impressed by his new strength. He growls against her lips and runs his hands along her sides, none too gently. She unconsciously pulls his hair a bit rough. _What has gotten into him? Hiccup is never dominant and is shy when I kiss him…_ she thinks as he starts to kiss and bite her neck and shoulder. He pulls back abruptly, stepping back from her. "What am I to you?" he says, his eyes a hard green. "W-what are you talking about? You're everything to me." She replies feeling hurt.

He looks at her, his eyes soften but harden again a second later, "then why. Have you. Ignored me?" he nearly growls. She's surprised at the emotion in his eyes. She didn't think her giving him some time to himself had affected him this way. Anger spreads through her. "I thought I was getting too much for you. So, I backed off." He turns around exasperated and frustrated, running his hand through is hair. He has his shirt off and the muscles of his back ripple and tense from his anger. If he wasn't so hostile she would have thought it hot. When he turns back around his eyes are soft. "You're not too much for me. I want my days filled with the joy you bring. The feelings you invoke are bliss and I don't ever want that to go away." She looks down, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Hiccup I didn't know." She looked up, her eyes watering. "I missed you so much. I didn't know where you went…I thought something happened to you…" he sees her distress and he pushes his anger aside to comfort her. He strides over, wraps her in a hug and leaves small gentle kisses in her hair and on her cheeks. "Hey shhh its ok milady. I'm sorry I worried you." She hugs him and points to the bed. He gets the message and carries her over and sets her down on the mattress. He walks over to the door and she sees this and gets defensive. "Please don't go…stay." He turns around and smiles at her, "Milady this is my house" he chuckles, "I'm just taking my leg off." He bends down and unbuckles the straps holding the contraption to his leg. On the bed, Astrid lets out a sigh of relief. "Umm do you mind if I take my shirt off?" he turns and its then that he notices that it's his shirt that she's wearing. He smirks at her, "I want you to wear that shirt tomorrow at my coronation." He says. She smiles, a glint in her eye. "Why is that?" she asks. He lays in the bed and pulls the blanket over them both. She gets comfortable on his chest. "Because I'm yours Astrid. And I want everyone there to know It." he smiles before adding, "and your mine milady." She smiles and snuggles into his chest. Her head in the crook of his neck and her lag draped over his. She places a finger on his chest, "and don't you ever forget it."

The next morning, the dragons are flying around happily, the twins are causing distress, and Fishlegs is reading. Just another day in the life on Berk. Gobber is hammering away at something in the forge and Stoick is laughing loudly in the great hall. Hiccup and Astrid are happily walking towards the dragon arena, hand in hand and sharing cute kisses all the way. When they got near the entrance to the dragon training arena, through the door they heard, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE VIKINGS? IM AN ELITE! SEND ME BACK TO MY TIME!" the two of them looked perplexed. When they opened the door, a man, about seven feet tall, stood in the middle of the arena in a cloak and some armor that resembles dragons. Two axes were hanging at his sides and one giant axe was on his back. There was no hair at all on the man's head. He looked muscular but nothing like Stoick or Gobber. He towered over Snotlout and for once he looked like he would wet himself. The man, obviously, was angry. Hiccup took action. "Sir! What is your name? Let's take this slow, explain yourself and maybe we can help you."

The man looked at Hiccup, sizing him up. "My name, is Titus. Titus 'Dragon' Reeve. Call me Dragon." He stuck his hand out to shake. His anger seemingly nonexistent. Hiccup took the hand and it was warm. Very warm, almost burning. "Your hands…there burning." Hiccup looked worried. Dragon simply smiled. "Yes they are. My blood has fire in it. It's nearly molten. They call me dragon because I can breathe fire, I'm immune to heat and I'm the strongest man ever. I can scale up with dragon scales and turn into one. I can also tame any dragon." Hiccup took a step back and laughed. "That's quite a list sir but I highly doubt that." Dragon looked irritated. "I'll show you little one." He turned and roared, fire erupting from his mouth like a fountain. He turned back to Hiccup. "That's one" he said holding up a finger. Astrid gaped at the man. He walked over to the door of a dragon cage and ripped it off, stone and all with one hand. Without any problem. The dragon behind it came up and cuddled him. "That dragon doesn't like anyone! H-how…." hiccup said exasperated. _Who is this guy?_ "I'll show you the scaling and the transformation later." He said to Hiccup. Astrid finally spoke up, "where did you come from?" he looked at her, "from far in the future, but I was born way before your life times." He looked around, "you still haven't told me your names" Hiccup looked surprised. "Oh! Sorry. I'm Hiccup and this is Astrid. And the one you were yelling at is Snotlout." Dragon walked over to Astrid, "my wife is named Astrid. It's a very pretty name." he looked towards Hiccup. "You, my friend, have got a keeper" he smiles at him before adding, "take me to your chief, I need to speak with him."

The great hall was a bustle of activity. Vikings drinking to their hearts delight, the twins somehow found their way into the hall and into the ale. Stoick and Gobber were at the counter joking loudly. "There that's my father, he's the chief" Hiccup said pointing. "The one with the beard?" Hiccup nodded. Dragon walks over, no care in the world. He practically glides over to Stoick.

Hiccup leans over and whispers in Astrid's ear, "you know you look extremely hot in my shirt" she punches him in the ribs blushing. He chuckles and pulls her to his chest. "I don't know about our friend Dragon." He says to her quietly.

"Then let's be wary, but let him prove himself. If he really wished us harm he would level the island."

"I suppose your right. Let's hope my father thinks him an ally." Hiccup looks at his father and their new friend and sees Dragon give Stoick a warriors embrace. "Well that answers our question" Astrid says smiling.


End file.
